thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Video Warning Screen
This is the Warning Screens of the BBC Video over the years. 1980-1981 Warning: On a black background, we see the warning text in a Futura font, which is like this: THIS VIDEO CASSETTE MAY NOT BE PERFORMED IN PUBLIC, BROADCAST, HIRED, LOANED, COPIED OR REPRODUCED IN ANY WAY FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be seen on the very first BBC Video titles, such as Great Railways: Flying Scotsman. Scare Factor: None. 1981-1984 BBC Video Warning (1980s).png BBC_Video_Warning_(1980s)_(BeebTots_Variant).png Warning: On a black background is different warning text, which is like this: THE RECORDING, COPYING, LOAN, UNAUTHORISED HIRE, PUBLIC SHOWING OR BROADCASTING OF THIS BBC VIDEOGRAM, IS PROHIBITED. Variant: On the children's video BeebTots, the background is green. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on BBC Video's earliest tapes. Scare Factor: None. 1984 Warning: On a black background, the warning text from the previous warning appears along with a new notice this time, which is like this: The recording, copying, loan, unauthorised hire, public showing or broadcasting of this BBC Videogram, is prohibited. This videogram was produced on behalf of BBC Enterprises Ltd. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Even rarer than the last warning, seen on early 1984 BBC Video tapes, including the original pre-cert release of Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius and Abigail's Party. Scare Factor: None. 1984-1988 Warning: On a black background, the same text from the previous warning types in. The first paragraph is colored yellow, and the second paragraph is colored blue. FX/SFX: The words typing in. Music/Sounds: None. On some tapes however, if you listen really closely, you can hear the 1984 version of the BBC Video logo music playing over it. Availability: Rare. Seen on BBC Video tapes until 1988. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1991 BBC_Video_Warning_(1988)_(WHSmith_Variant)_(Opening).png BBC Video Warning (1988) (WHSmith Variant) (Closing).png Top: Regular variant. Bottom: WHSmith Video variants. Warning: On a black background, we see the warning text from the previous warning, flying in. It's like this: The recording, copying, loan, unauthorised hire, public showing or broadcasting of this BBC Enterprises videogram is prohibited. ' After several seconds, it flies out, segueing into the BBC Video "'COW Globe" logo. Variants: * On a Rupert the Bear VHS by WHSmith Video, the warning takes place on a white-black gradient, with the words in black. At the end of the tape, it takes place on a red gradient, with the words in white. * On a Postman Pat VHS by WHSmith Video, the BBC Enterprises reference was gone. FX/SFX: The flying effects. Music/Sounds: None, but at the end, a low humming sound that segues into the BBC Video "COW Globe" music. Availability: Seen on BBC Video tapes using the "COW Globe" logo. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. 1991-present BBC_Video_Tracking_Control_Screen_(1990).jpg BBC_Video_Warning_(1990).png Left: Tracking control screen. Right: The warning. Tracking reminder ID: On a black background, white text in Futura typeface scrolls up and stops at the center. It reads: IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT OF ANY PICTURE INTERFERENCE, PLEASE ADJUST YOUR VIDEO RECORDER'S TRACKING CONTROL. THIS WILL, IN MOST CASES, RECTIFY BOTH SOUND AND PICTURE QUALITY. ' Warning: On a black background, white text again in Futura typeface scrolls up and stops at the center. It reads: '''THE RECORDING, COPYING, LOAN, UNAUTHORISED HIRE, PUBLIC SHOWING OR BROADCASTING OF THIS BBC ENTERPRISES VIDEOGRAM IS PROHIBITED. ' Variants: * From 1996 onward, the words "'''BBC ENTERPRISES" were replaced by "BBC WORLDWIDE" * At the end of BBC videotapes, the warning fades in and fades out. This does not happen on post-1997 videotapes. * From 1997 onward, the font in the text is changed to Gill Sans. * On DVD releases, the word "VIDEOGRAM" was replaced by "DVD-VIDEO" *From 2004 onward on BBC videotapes, The Tracking Reminder ID and the Warning Screen's Aspect Ratio is set to widescreen. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on BBC Video releases from the era, including the first three Wallace & Gromit shorts. Also seen on American BBC releases by CBS-Fox Video (until 2000) including Blackadder's Christmas Carol and Warner Home Video (later 2000). Scare Factor: None. Final Note: When BBC Video merged with Video Collection International in 2004, it went to use the warnings from 2 Entertain. Category:Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:BBC